Love, Friendship, Future
by KiD Ent
Summary: Alyssa is a fox of wolf heritage that seeks to explore the world around her, but she will soon find out that some things are best kept secret, think quick; react faster, and love may come at the price of death.
1. A Fox Named Alyssa

Alyssa was a bit exhausted for she had been walking all night. Soon after she began to search for somewhere to rest.

"This looks like a nice spot." She said smiling in relief.

With that she approached a downed tree that was suspended under its branches and crawled under it. She then curled into a little blue ball and fell asleep.

A few hours passed and she began to wake, Alyssa picked herself up and began to explore her surroundings. Something caught her attention a short distance away; the sounds of playing and laughter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere near Jasper National Park..._

Apollo lied out on a low outcropping with his paws dangling over the edge and tapped his tail slowly. He sighed deeply as he lowered his head so that his chin hung near his paws and flattened his ears. He was so bored. They had been wandering around for about a week now since their last encounter with a pack and they hadn't found anything not even a lone wolf to maul. The scents of any potential pack had been buried by the recent snow and a lack of wind made snuffing out a scent even more difficult. His patience was starting to wear thin. He needed something to happen soon or else he would lose his mind. He flattened his ears as he lifted his head and gazed off at no particular object to his left. Then his attention was drawn to his back as his ears detected the sound of one of his comrades approaching. His ears flicked to attention and he turned behind him to see a grey wolf with one eye standing there.

"Anything to report, Saber?" he asked.

Saber shook his head.

"It's all quiet out here, Apollo," he replied dryly, "not a damn thing for miles."

Apollo rolled his eyes and pressed himself up onto his paws.

"We'll head west," he said flatly, "we're sure to run into something."

* * *

The sounds of playing and laughter grew louder as Alyssa drew near the area it was coming from. She stopped and peeked from behind a bush. There were two young wolf pups happily playing with each other. She crept from behind the bush and interrupted their play.

"Hello, I'm Alyssa, do you two happen to know where I am?"

The pups both stopped and stared at the light-bluish fox in surprise, as if she appeared out of thin air, then they doubletaked back at each other unsure who should answer first. Finally one of them broke the silence.

"This is um, Jasper miss and my name is Mel."

Then the other pup, already blushing a deep pink, spoke quickly after the other finished his sentence.

"I think you're hot." He asserted.

Alyssa was slighty flattered by the unexpected comment, but Mel shot an angry glance at the other pup and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Bren! Sorry this is my brother Brendan."

"What? I think she's hot." He responded unapologetically.

"Ok, but you don't have to be rude." Mel shot back.

"I wasn't being rude I just think she's hot." Bren clarified.

"Just be quite!" Mel responded angrily.

Amused by their bickering Alyssa decided to interupt, "Do you boys know if any ponds or streams are around?"

Bren quickly beat Mel to the question before he could even think of an answer.

"Yes, there is a river not to far from here just keep heading east, you won't miss it."

"Great, and thanks for all of your help guys." She replied and continued east.

"You're welcome and goodbye." Mel responded.

"Hey! She was talking to me." Bren snapped jealousy.

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

This caused them to quickly resume their activity.

* * *

Nova licked the blood from her lips with a smack as she decided that she had eaten her fill of the baby caribou she had killed. She lifted her head from the pile of bones and turned her gaze off to the east. Nova had no idea where she was or where she was heading, but she knew that she had to be close to a pack of some kind by now. Nova didn't know what she hoped to find when she finally did stumble upon another pack out here, but she hoped that, whomever was to be encountered, they would be reasonable. She pushed these thoughts aside with a shake of her head then continued on her way. Nova had been traveling southeast for about five days now in order to escape her home, and had no idea just how much farther she would have to travel before she found another friendly face, but nothing would be accomplished by staying here, so she continued on her way.

Another five miles were put behind her, and all five of them had been just the same as the last five hundred, but then, out in the distance, she saw a fox. Nova sighed, because she did not trust foxes, but she was desperate for interaction with an animal besides herself, so Nova approached slowly and paused about ten feet behind her.

"Hello," she greeted warmly, "how are you doing today?"

Slightly startled, Alyssa turned around to address the friendly feminine voice and saw that it came from a silver-furred wolf. In actuality Alyssa understood that most foxes knew to be wary of certain wolves for they were very dangerous and foxes could prove to be a great appetizer to them, but she didn't share this general mentality for her father was a wolf, and so are some of her siblings.

"Oh, hi I'm doing fine where you headed?" Alyssa responded cheerfully.

"Nowhere in particular," Nova replied, "just kinda roaming around here and there looking for a place to stay. What about you?"

"Just exploring really, what is your name? And do you have a pack?" Alyssa questioned.

"I'm Nova," she replied, "and I'm kinda running from my former pack. What's your name?"

"That's a pretty name, mine is Alyssa. Why are you running from your pack?"


	2. Friends

Nova smiled, "Thank you," she replied, "it's nice to meet you, Alyssa."

She then lowered her eyes to her paws.

"And I'm running from my pack, because I know too much."

Alyssa looked at the wolf sympathetically, "Oh, I'm sorry that I asked."

"No, it's ok." Nova responded, gaining her composure.

"I'm actually going to a river for a bath." Alyssa said.

She then walked off a little bit and turned her head. "Would you care to join?"

Nova cocked her head, as the invitation came across as strange to her since she had just met this fox, but her pelt was indeed a little dirty from running, also her forearms and shoulders were slightly blood stained from killing wild game.

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll join you," she replied, "I could use a bath."

* * *

A grey wolf with flecks of black fur scattered across his pelt moved across the snow with little to no cares as to which direction he traveled just so as long said direction led him away from his former pack quickly. He may have left them a matter of about four days ago, but he still didn't feel as though he was safe. After all, they would have surely come after him. He didn't know why they could not simply leave him alone. He may have been crazy, or so they all thought he was, but he was not a danger to himself or anybody else. Neither was his brother Caleb. So why would they ostracize him for believing as well as knowing that his brother was still there? Just because he died in infancy did not mean he ever left, nevertheless Caleb had his back, and he would not allow them to hurt him. So he was exiled, and now here he was.

"Hey Cal, you see that up there?" Ash whispered to his brother.

Caleb squinted his eyes and gazed off in the direction indicated by his brother and his gaze fell upon a wolf who shared company with a fox.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"So... maybe they know where we can find food or even a new pack?" Ash said to him.

Caleb shrugged.

"Huh, you're right," he replied, "maybe they do."

Ash nodded.

"Alright," he said, "follow me."

* * *

As Alyssa walked aside Nova she began to think and naturally something came to mind.

"Soo, do you have a special someone?" She questioned.

Nova chuckled, "Nah, I've never had anything like that," she replied, "what about you?"

"Still Searching I guess, do you ever wish to find love?"

"Maybe one day," Nova replied, "when I meet the right guy. What about you?"

"I wish to find it soon, but I really shouldn't rush my life. There's just so much out there for me to explore." Alyssa responded.

"You got that right," Nova said with a interesting proposition in mind, "the world is ours to discover, maybe even together if you'd like. So what'd'ya say? You wanna team up for a while, see what we can find out here?"

Alyssa was surprised, and wether Nova knew it or not she was indeed looking for a friend, so after hearing that question she knew she made the right choice.

"Sure, why not!" Alyssa smiled with glee.

"Alright, cool," Nova replied with a happy sway of her tail, "so where would you like to go first?"

"Well of course the river first, and after that where ever the wind takes us maybe."

The duo then froze as they saw a strange wolf on approach. Nova had shown an expression of worry though Alyssa felt slightly uneasy.

Ash could tell by the way they stood that the wolf and the fox were afraid of him, so he lowered his head and his tail to show that he intended to do them no harm. Nova watched him as he drew near, ready to fight or flee if need be, but when he took a seat before her, she eased up slightly.

"Hello," She greeted, "I'm Nova, and this is Alyssa."

Ash smiled.

"It's nice to meet the two of you," Ash replied warmly, "I'm Ash, and the ugly wolf at my right is Caleb."

Caleb scowled at Ash's jab, but remained silent.

The girls looked at eachother in dismay and then looked at Ash.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but who is Caleb?" Alyssa questioned.

"Um... Ash, you do know that they can't see or hear me, right?" Caleb reminded.

"Of course I know that, Cal," Ash snapped, but to Nova and Alyssa, it appeared as though this wolf was arguing with some invisible imaginary figure, "but that doesn't mean that I should completely ignore you."

"It would be better if you didn't mention me to everyone you just met," Caleb argued, "they will think you're weird."

Ash simply rolled his eyes then turned back to Nova and Alyssa, who both stood uncomfortably before him.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "Caleb is just my b-, I mean just a friend of mine y'know it's really nothing to worry about."

"Oh... I see..." Nova replied awkwardly, whilst Alyssa nodded in agreement.

"Um, well, I guess we better get going Nova. You know before the sun sets and the river gets to cold, nice meeting you Ash, and um, Caleb."

"Told you, you'd freak them out," Caleb said bitterly, but Ash ignored him.

"Aw, come on, you don't have to go just yet, do you?" Ash asked them, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"And what is that?" Alyssa responded slightly interested.

"Well, we've been traveling for quite a way," Ash explained, "and we haven't had much food or rest. Do you know if there are any fertile hunting grounds nearby? I know it's hard to find food in the winter."

"You couldn't have sounded any more desperate if you tried," Caleb teased.


	3. Love Interest?

Alyssa thought for a second then responded, "I think I remember seeing a small herd of deer around the northern parts, and they might be moving west... but what about you Nova? Did you come across anything?"

"Yeah, I killed a caribou about five miles back that direction," Nova replied as she gestured to the direction from which she had come, "but other than that I haven't seen anything. You and your... um... friend, would probably have better luck scoping out the northern parts where Alyssa saw the deer."

"Yes, indeed," Alyssa added half hastily, "so I guess we better get going now; any other questions?"

"Well... it's not exactly a question more than it is an apology," Ash replied as he lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No, actually I'm sorry. I was a little rude after all and I apologize if I may have offended you in the slightest." Alyssa responded hoping to cheer up Ash, "See you around, I geuss. C'mon Nova."

"Yeah... see ya..." Ash replied dismally as he watched Nova and Alyssa trot away.

A moment of silence ensued, during which Caleb studied his brother carefully, and when he saw the look in Ash's eyes, he knew why he was so upset.

"You liked that Nova chick, didn't you?" he inquired.

Ash sighed.

"No," he replied as he flattened his ears, "I mean... I don't know, Cal, but there was something about that fox that I've never seen in a woman before."

Caleb's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you've got the hots for a vixen?" he asked, then busted out into a fit of hysteria.

Unamused by his brother's mockery, Ash rose to his paws without a word and began to head off in the direction that Alyssa had instructed them to go. Caleb regained control of his laugher and realized that he was alone.

"Ash, wait," he called as he trotted up beside him, "Ash, I'm sorry," he apologized as he got up next to him, but Ash continued to ignore him, "it's hard as hell to figure, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and if your heart belongs to a vixen, it's none of my concern."

* * *

Nova followed Alyssa a short distance in silence before she addressed her new fox friend on the recent situation, "Okay, I don't know exactly what happened back there, but that was an odd encounter," she told Alyssa.

"Yeah, he did seem bit off, but come to think of it though, he also looked kinda cute, y'know those black spots and all."

Nova lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" she asked Alyssa playfully, "do I sense a certain fox with a little wolf crush?"

"Pfft, noo," Alyssa blushed, "I just think he's cute. Nothing more."

The girls finally reached the river and Alyssa quickly dove in. Nova stood on the bank and waited for her to resurface.

"You're crazy!" she laughed from the bank, "Do you have any idea how cold it is?"

"Eh, doesn't really bother me," the wet vixen retorted, "C'mon get in ya chicken."

Seeing that the reluctant wolf couldn't be suaded Alyssa stared at Nova menacingly, and dove back under then, seconds later, without warning she shot up and splashed water on the unsuspecting wolf whilst she sat on the river bank.

"Ack! Hey!" Nova cried as the frigid water soaked her fur. She then turned down to Alyssa, who laughed as she swam away, "You're gonna get it now, foxy." she said seriously then jumped into the water after her.

"Catch me if you can." The fox replied mischievously

Nova resurfaced and turned to see Alyssa paddling away from her, so she scowled determinedly and set off after her. She was never really a fan of being in the water, especially when it was this cold, but she was still a strong swimmer, so she began to catch up to the fox quickly. Alyssa dove under once again and this time she tugged at Nova's leg causing her to sink just below the surface of the water. Nova gasped as she felt herself get pulled under then she resurfaced again and splashed a wall of water at Alyssa.

The fox laughed and began chuckling to herself, "Ha, you know, you remind me of my sister."

"Your sister?" Nova asked her.

"Yeah, her name is Allena, and she's a wolf just like you." Alyssa assured.

Nova nodded, intrigued. "That's cool," she replied, "so did your family adopt her, or is she your sister by blood?"

"She's my sister by blood, our father was an arctic wolf. I also have two brothers one is named Clark, he is also a wolf; the other is Michael, and he's basically a hybrid."

"Wow, that's really cool!" Nova replied, "I had always thought one day we could see past outer appearances, and that different species would be able to mate. I never imagined I would actually meet somebody who came from such circumstances," Her smile then faded as she realized something, "but... where are they and why are you out here all alone?"

"Well, I felt it was time to leave the den, and strike out on my own y'know? My sister is married and with her mate here in Jasper, my brothers are somewhere around the western regions and mother is still at my home. I promised I would return to her, but as for my father, well he died some time ago," Alyssa explained, then sighed, "The kind of relationship my mother and father had wasn't exactly in the 'norm,' which probably explains why most packs denied to accept us, but they loved each other and love is a beautiful thing."

With that, the two crawled out of the shallow cool depths of the river. Nova instantly shook dry upon emerging onto the bank, sat down, and began to shiver.

"Love transcends all differences," she said with a smile as she lifted her eyes to Alyssa, "your parents sound really great."


	4. Trouble

"I... I'm sorry to hear that you lost your father," Nova began as she lowered her eyes, "My parents were just like yours, except they were both wolves. I had a brother, but he died in a war that we started with our neighbors to the north of us. The initial story was that some wolves from the pack up north had ambushed and murdered one of our alphas, but as it turns out, our leaders killed him and then framed our neighbor in order to justify an invasion. Our leaders wanted their land because it was full of valuable resources from medicinal plants and herbs to meat and wild game, but by this point our pack had been so brainwashed that they followed them blindly into battle with an innocent pack that sought only to protect what was rightfully theirs. I pleaded with my brother not to join in the Alpha's Defense Squadron, because I knew that we were wrong to have ever set foot in their lands, but he had been brainwashed by patriotism and went across the border."

She paused as a sigh escaped her mouth.

"That was the last time I saw him alive. I couldn't stand to watch my friends and family kill innocent wolves, and I certainly couldn't watch them die for a leader who cared only for his own power, so I left and made my way south. Now, here I am."

"Wow... that.. that's terrible, someone has to do something about this." Alyssa responded with a sense of urgency and concern.

Nova sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's already too late," she replied dismally, "the only way to end the war would be to convince an entire pack that their leaders tricked them, and it won't work. I've already tried."

Alyssa could feel herself welling up with tears, then one managed to seep across her muzzle.

"I... I.. don't know what to say, I'm sorry that happened to you."

Nova flattened her ears and nodded then lifted her eyes up to see Alyssa had begun to cry. "Aw, don't cry, Alyssa," she said as she laid a paw on hers, "I'll be fine. Now, you wanna talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sure I guess," the saddened vixen said brushing off a tear, "what do you have in mind?"

Nova shrugged.

"Nothing in particular honestly," she replied, "just so long as it is happier than this."

Alyssa thought for a second.

"Well... have you ever done, you know, THAT yet?"

Nova blushed as she recognized the message hidden behind what she had asked her.

"No, not yet," she replied, "I've been waiting for the right guy. What about you?"

"No... I haven't either." Alyssa replied thoughtfully.

Nova picked up on her inquisition and she arched a brow.

"Something tells me you've got more to say," she teased.

"Well," Alyssa began, "have you ever been around someone and had a thought flash across your mind, like, I wonder what it would be like if I did it with that person?"

"Yeah... I guess once or twice," Nova admitted then added with a laugh, "it's like 'what the hell brain.'"

"Hehe, yeah, well it's getting late," Alyssa said looking at the sunset over the skyline, "think we should call it a day?"

"Sure." Nova agreed.

Likewise, the evening faded into darkness, so the duo settled in for the night in some thick underbrush.

* * *

Birds chirped overhead signaling that morning was here. Alyssa was wide awake while Nova still slept; something had alerted her, hence why she was up earlier than what she usually would be.

"Nova," Alyssa said while stirring her slumbering friend, "wake up."

Nova had opened her eyes, got up, and stretched.

"I sensed about three wolves nearby," Alyssa added, "this maybe be their territory, so we probably should leave."

Nova yawned then sniffed the air; three unfamiliar scents registered nearby.

"You're right." She replied.

"Hey!" Shouted a light grayish wolf maybe several yards away and closing in on them fast.

The girls simultaneously turned around to evade this probable attacker, but were halted by a dark-furred wolf hopping from behind a tree, as if he had already been there the entire time anticipating them to escape in that particular direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" The wolf questioned, menacingly.

Before you know it a third dark gray wolf slowly walked up as the light grayish one finally arrived, completely surrounding them, closing off all possible escape routes.

"Nova?" Alyssa said, addressing her friend in confusion and deep concern.

"Rogue wolves." She responded in a low monotone.

Nova examined the wolves, whilst Alyssa stuck close to her in fear. They were all males, and definitely alphas for they were larger than normal.

"Say boss, what'd'ya make of this?" said the dark gray wolf to the light gray one, in a deep intimidating voice.

"I don't know, Connor," he replied, then looked at the dark furred wolf, "what about you Chance?"

Chance studied the fearful pair carefully, then responded.

"Well it looks like we have some damsels in distress Mason, and one's smokin hot."

"Hm, you're right," Mason agreed, now getting closer to Nova, "what is a sexy specimen such as yourself doing in this part of Jasper without a pack?"

"Look," Nova began, "we were just leaving, alright. Leave us alone and we'll be on our way."

"Yeah, just leave us alone!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Shut up pipsqueak!" Connor snapped at Alyssa, "The boss isn't talking to you."

"No, it's alright Connor," Mason responded, then looked at Nova, "I like how feisty your little friend is, maybe we can some fun with her too isn't that right men?"

His associates chuckled.

* * *

Ash continued to walk along with Caleb at his side. For the last several minutes they had carried on in silence changing direction every now and then hardly regarded each other's existence with the exception of the brief moments that one shot a sidelong glance at the other. Ash didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop thinking about that fox he had met yesterday, and he couldn't explain why it was that he felt this way. He hadn't ever found foxes attractive before, then again he's never met one up that close and personal to ever make such a judgment. But In fact, he had never planned to date outside of his own species, though there was something about that vixen that made his heart flutter. He sighed, which caught Caleb's attention.

"Ash, why are you doing this to yourself?" Caleb asked him.

Ash lifted his head as he heard his brother's question.

"What do you mean?" Ash inquired.

"Alyssa," He began, "I know you see something in her, so why did you let her go?"

Ash sighed.

"Because, Cal, it isn't natural," he replied dismally, "and besides, she probably wouldn't like me anyway."

"Ash, you're reading too much into this," Caleb replied, "who cares if it might be different for a wolf to love a fox? You can't control what's in your heart."

Ash sighed again.

"Even so, I doubt that she would have liked me."

"Well, how do you expect to know this if you never even tried?" Caleb questioned.

"I don't," Ash snapped, "but it's a little too late for that no-... wait a minute, you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Caleb responded.

Ash paused and sniffed the air.

"It's Alyssa and Nova, they're nearby."

"Heck, we must've walked in a giant circle." Said a disgruntled Caleb.

"I smell other wolves too, you think they might be in trouble?" Ash asked his brother only to receive a shrug in response, "Well I'm gonna go check it out."

With that Ash chased down the scents in the direction from whence they came, along with Caleb in tow. They arrived on a small hill close by looking down only to see Nova and Alyssa helpless and surrounded.

"Look Cal! They are in trouble!" Ash exclaimed ready to take off once again but was stopped by his brother.

"Wait, Ash, those wolves look massive; they're probably alphas." Caleb warned.

"I don't care Cal, I'm not gonna sit here and watch while the love of my life is in possible danger!" He replied now making a mad dash for the slope.

"Alyssa!" Ash shouted, charging down the slope of the hill like a raging bull at a matador, adrenaline pumping to the fullest extent.

"Ash!?" Alyssa said, looking up to see the furious wolf approaching at full sprint.

Mason & company directed their attention towards the oncoming threat.

"Who's this joker?" Chance questioned.

"I don't know," Mason replied apprehensively, "ay, Connor, go see what he wants."

"Sure thing boss." He replied confidently, and trotted away "Oi! You! What's the big id-."

Ash tackled the wolf before he could finish his sentence, thrashing him into a tree which instantly knocked him unconscious. Ash didn't feel anything from the impact because of his adrenaline high, but without warning Chance pounced on him before he could pick himself up off the ground. The dark and black speckled wolves engaged in a raging scuffle. Nova and Alyssa wanted to help Ash so badly but they couldn't for Mason had them cornered behind a tree.

"Once my partner mauls that idiot to death, we're going to resume our unfinished business." He threatened.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Shouted a scarlet colored alpha whom had approached with four others.

Seeing that he was outnumbered Mason abandoned his comrades and retreated into the brush.

"Hutch, Claw, apprehend those two," the wolf commanded, pointing at Chance and Ash still engaged in their wrestling match, then turning his attention towards Nova and Alyssa, "are you ladies alright?"

"Yes, we are now and thanks, but who exactly are you?" Nova responded.

"I'm Garth, and I alongside my mate Lilly are the leaders of the now United Pack of Jasper. We control this territory and one of my scouts just so happened to send a report about a disturbance in this area." He answered, "Now I have a few questions if you don't mind..."

With that the girls explained everything about their situation and how Ash had saved them.

"Interesting," Garth said, intrigued, "well it's a good thing we got here in time."

"Yeah, and thanks again." Alyssa replied.

"No problem, and you all are more than welcome to join this pack if you would like. Alright alphas, lets escort these rogues from our territory." He commanded, and they were off.


	5. Jasper

"Ash are you alright?!"

Alyssa said going over to comfort her slightly bruised and battered savior.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He responded half truthfully while receiving a teary-eyed hug from Alyssa.

"Thank you for saving us Ash," Nova began, "though how did you know we were in trouble?"

"Well we weren't very far, because on our search for food which was actually a giant circle thanks to Caleb."

"Hey!" His brother responded then scolded.

"I sensed you too and three other wolves, and figured that something may have happened." Ash finished explaining.

"Ash you look really bad," Alyssa said examining the scarred and bruised wolf

"Maybe the local pack here has a healer," Nova inquired "we should get you to one."

"Yeah," Alyssa agreed, "you saved us so the least we can do is take you to someone that'll tend to your wounds."

* * *

The group of wolves set off deep inside the territory of Jasper to find a healer, and during the search Alyssa found a way to break the silence then engaged in conversation with Ash.

"I like your spots." Alyssa began.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ash responded inattentively.

"I, um, like your spots," she repeated, "I think they're cool."

Ash's face began to heat up and blush. This was the first time anyone had ever expressed interest in his spots he usually thought of them as a dull feature.

"Uh-hum... thanks," he said abashedly, "I uh... I like your eyes, they're beautiful."

"Thanks..." Alyssa responded also blushing.

Soon enough the crew happened upon some local wolves and they guided them to the pack Healers Den which almost seemed full, but luckily they could accommodate Ash.

The healers tended to his wounds afterwards night fell and the rustle and bustle of the busy den quieted down as everyone but Nova began to rest including Alyssa as she fell asleep along side Ash.

Nova looked down upon the sleeping duo and smiled.

"Young love," she thought, then quietly exited the den. Caleb noticed this and followed her.

Caleb pursued the wolf under the stary night, and there was no need to be stealthy about it for she couldn't see him anyway. She arrived at a clearing with an outcropping and lay down at the ledge.

"Oh, Aaron," she monologued, "I made a friend yesterday, she's really nice and you probably would have liked her too."

Caleb felt a little guilty about eavesdropping on the unsuspecting wolf, but as was far as she was concerned he didn't exist to her or to anyone besides Ash.

"I told her about you and what you did," she continued, "and she felt pretty bad about it, so maybe I shouldn't have huh?"

Nova sighed before lowering her head to her paws.

"I miss you... brother." She concluded, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Caleb returned to the Healers Den with a heavy heart; he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Ash. Currently all they have is each other in this cruel world, but would he stop existing if Ash stopped believing in him? Was he really just a figment of Ash's imagination?

* * *

Nevertheless he brushed these thoughts off upon arrival as the night slipped away and the morning sky swiftly approached. Alyssa opened her eyes with a yawn and Ash had awoken shortly after; both completely oblivious as to how closely they were cuddled together until she noticed Ash's arm gently embracing her abdomen, then quickly shot up in embarrassment.

"Ash, I'm so sorry," she apologized, "for um... violating your personal space, or if I made you feel awkward in some wa-"

"Alyssa, Alyssa," he cut her off, "it's ok trust me it's fine, you didn't make me feel awkward or anything like that besides it was kinda cold last night."

"Hehe, kinda cold eh? You were hugging her like a bear on a salmon hehehe." Caleb teased.

"Shut it Cal." Ash inaudibly snapped.

Alyssa giggled, "Well um care to take a little morning stroll with me?"

"Sure." He replied in approval.

"That is of course if you feel alright."

"No actually I feel fine," Ash assured, "guess all I needed was a little TLC."

With that the two set off into the scenic wilderness of Jasper. Along the way birds chirped about and pups play in the snow.

"This place seems nice." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, it does." Ash replied.

"Can't you believe that winter is nearly over," she began, "I'd love to see what it looks like in the spring."

"I bet it's beautiful," Ash said gazing upon the frost covered treetops then down to Alyssa, "yeah, beautiful."

He then nervously glanced about trying to avoid any type of eye contact with her what-so-ever, for he had a question that his heart very well desired to ask her, but he was unsure how to.

"Um... Alyssa... this is kind of a personal question," Ash began, "and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but are you seeing anyone... um... special right now?"

"No," she replied quickly, "actually I'm single, but uh... why do you ask?"

"Um... well I.. um.. a... well I think you are a nice person." Ash responded nervously, "and there aren't many who are willing to give me a chance... ya know... given my uh... circumstances, but you've actually spoken to me instead of calling me a freak, and I really like that about you."

Ash caught himself before he went too far. He was very terrible when it came to talking to women. He had no idea how to flirt, and he didn't want to come on too strong in case she didn't feel the same way that he felt about her.

Alyssa looked at the tense wolf sympathetically.

"Oh, but honestly I don't mind actually I think that makes you special."

"Um, thanks," he began, "I uh, know we're from um, different species and all.. and... I um, uh-"

Ash sighed and regained his composure.

"Alyssa, do you like me?" He questioned.

The vixen was taken aback by his question.

"I... Um... I mean of course I like you Ash." she responded.

At this point Caleb was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ash, you idiot! She's waiting for you to ask her out!" he guffawed.

Ash stopped and turned to him.

"She wants me to ask her out!?" he asked him aloud then realized what he said, "I- I mean... I-"

Ash stammered as he turned back to Alyssa.

"Yes," She said with a smile, "The answer is yes, that is, if it's ok with you..."

"Oh, um, of course!" Ash said excitedly as his tail began to wag behind him.

Alyssa couldn't believe it, and for a split second reality froze around her.

"My first date," she thought.

"Well... um tell me about yourself." She said enthusiastically slightly blushing.

Ash didn't know what to say. His life was so boring. Surely if she knew just how average he was she wouldn't like him anymore, but what could he tell her that she would believe? He was a horrible liar. He sighed and resolved that it was best to tell the truth.

"Well, there really isn't a whole lot to tell, but I guess there are some things you probably should know." he replied hesitantly, "I was basically an orphan my dad left before I was born and my mother died days after she gave birth to Caleb and I yet no one in my pack really knows how or why. We were taken up by the pack's orphanage and Caleb was the runt so naturally he didn't survive. Just recently they kicked me out for, I don't know, being different I guess, then again that's probably why I was never adopted, because I was "different"."

Alyssa couldn't respond, for she was struggling to hold back tears to no avail. Caleb face palmed; Ash noticed this and realized he screwed up again.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, "You know what enough about the dark and brooding stuff one of my favorite things to do is lie down at night, look up at the stars, and wonder who else might be looking up at the same sky as me. This world we live in is so vast, and wonderful; the mystery of our existence is absolutely mind-baffling to me."

Alyssa looked at him with teary yet intrigued eyes.

"Yeah, the world is an amazing place." She replied. "Though I wonder where Nova is."

"You didn't see her in the Healers Den this morning either did you?" Ash asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't," she affirmed, "we probably should look for her."

Ash looked around then nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied, "and while we look, you could tell me a little more about yourself."


	6. The Reunion

"Sure," the light blue vixen said cheerfully, "and if you were worried that I would've turned you down, because we're of different species you shouldn't have been. I don't mind actually, because well strangely enough.. believe it or not, I am half wolf."

"Really?" Ash said enthusiastically, "that's so cool!"

"Thanks, it's actually because of my father, he was a wolf. I have an older brother he's a wolf, a sister that's also a wolf, and another brother which is something of a hybrid, not big enough to be considered a wolf yet not small enough to seem like a fox."

"So," Ash began, "he looks like a coyote?"

Caleb face-palmed again.

"Dude did you seriously just call her brother a stupid coyote?"

Alyssa giggled at the notion.

"Yeah, I guess that's a better way of putting it." She replied smiling.

"So? She liked it didn't she?" Ash inaudibly teased at his brother.

"Psh, lucky break." Caleb scoffed.

Ash smiled as he gained confidence from his minuscule progress.

"That's pretty cool," he began, "I knew when I saw you that you were more than an ordinary fox."

This statement flattered Alyssa, but this feeling was quickly extinguished by a single thought.

"I hope I won't be getting in the way of you and your um, brother. What was his name again?"

"No, not at all!" Ash said assuredly clearing all worries in Alyssa's mind in regards to that issue. "And his name is Caleb."

"Also," he continued, "Caleb and I had no real plans. We were basically riding the wind I guess."

Caleb grimaced at the thought and Ash's easygoing response prompted a little apprehension in him for he knew that wasn't _exactly_ what Alyssa meant.

* * *

Nova had opened her eyes to the morning sunrise as she noticed that she had slept on the outcropping. She picked her self up and made her way back to the Healers Den, when she arrived she noticed that Alyssa and Ash were missing, but before she could confront the head healer about their whereabouts a conversation nearby caught her ear.

"I was told that a fox named Alyssa was here." said a female wolf who was talking to a healer, she was a whitish grey-toned wolf with streaks of cyan that ran down her back blending into her flanks and surrounding fur.

Nova intriguingly made her way over to the conversation.

"Does she have white fur?" She interrupted, the wolf instantly shifting her attention toward her, "With like a light-bluish tint?"

Her eyes lit up.

"You've met her?" She responded, "Do you know where she is?"

"Depends on who's asking?" Nova replied cautiously.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," the female wolf said slightly embarrassed by her behavior, "my name is Allena and I'm her.."

"Sister." Nova said finishing her sentence.

"Do I.. know you?" Allena said quizzically.

"No but," She began, "I know your sister, we're friends, and she's told me about you. I don't know where she is now, but she's supposed to be here, which is actually the reason why I am here."

"Is that right." Allena replied.

"Yeah, I could help you find her if you want me to," Nova suggested, "she can't be to far off."

"That would be excellent." She affirmed.

* * *

Ash and Alyssa were making their way in the general direction of the Healers Den for they knew if Nova had returned that's where she would be. Along the way the two engaged in varying topics about their lives, hobbies, favorite wild game etc. but their chat was cut short by two wolves approaching them one being a tan female wolf and other one was a dark gray male. The female was slightly larger than the male in which they inferred was an alpha.

"So you guys are the visitors that were attacked by the rogue wolves." Spoke the male.

"Yeah, Garth told us all about it," Added the female, "My name is Kate and this is my mate Humphrey."

"I'm Ash and this is Alyssa," Ash responded, "nice to meet you two."

"Likewise," Humphrey began, "and real assholes they are, we've been seeing many factions of rogue wolves pop up around Jasper lately."

"What crooks," Caleb snarled, "As if they didn't have anywhere else to be."

"Yeah, we hope you didn't get a bad perspective on our territory from your unwarranted encounter with those degenerates." Kate added.

"No, not at all," Alyssa assured, "we actually like it here, it's beautiful."

"As a matter fact," Humphrey began, "weren't there three of y-"

"Alyssa!?"

Shouted a familiar female voice nearby cutting off Humphrey's sentence.

"I don't believe it," Allena continued, now trotting up to the group along side Nova, "Alyssa is it really you?"

"Allena!?" She responded gleefully, pulling her sister into an embrace, "It's been so long."

"You too.. know each other?" Kate questioned.

"Do we? We're siblings!" Allena answered.

"Woah," Humphrey began, a bit confused, "what an interesting reunion."

"Well Humphrey and I will be on our way," his mate said, "we hope the three of you enjoy your stay here."

"Ok, and nice meeting you to again." Ash responded

"Wow, long time no see sis," Allena teased, "So how's the 'lone' life been treating you?"

"Pretty well I suppose," Alyssa responded, "as you can see I've made friends along the way."

"I've noticed," the sister said gleefully, now turning her attention toward Ash, "now let me guess he's your _special friend_ huh?"

Alyssa and Ash both blushed at the implication, both to embarrassed to address the claim.

"Aww, you two lovebirds," Allena continued, "so what did you all have planned for today?"

The crew shot uncertain glances at each other as if one or the other had an answer to the question.

"So... nothing? Well why don't I show you guys around?" Allena suggested, now leaving with the group following along without objection.


	7. Goodbye

"And over there," Allena directed, "is Howl Point."

The crew stopped to observe the towering rock monument of ledges and outcroppings.

"This is where everyone in the United Pack of Jasper congregates every full moon to dance, celebrate, and howl their hearts away on a very special occasion called the Moonlight Howl."

"Wow," Alyssa began, "you and Ethan must've had great memories there."

Her older sister made a facial expression of disgust at the sound of that name. She knew it all too well for it was her mate at the time she struck out on her own, they moved to Jasper together.

"Oh, that loser?" She scoffed, "Shortly after we arrived here that bastard cheated on me with one of those vegetarian whores."

Alyssa and company now sat in awkward silence.

"But...," Allena continued, "that's in the past. I've found my true love since then and we now live happily together in a nice den with our pups."

"Wait, I'm an aunt?" Alyssa said enthusiastically breaking the awkwardness, "That's so cool! How many are there? What are their names?"

"There are just two," She began, "They're both boys the eldest is named Melvin and the youngest Brendan. Total sweethearts, and I really hope you get the chance to meet them while you're here."

"Wow, those are really cute names. Where are-" Alyssa began, but paused mid sentence.

It had just occurred to her that maybe the pups Mel and Brendan she met a few days ago were her estranged nephews, Mel being short for Melvin of course.

"They now?" She finished, now grinning at the thought; maybe she had met them after all.

"Visiting their grandparents for the week," Allena replied, then sighed, "I really wish to take them up north to see mom when they're older. I bet she doesn't even know she has grandpups now."

* * *

Caleb was awestruck the moment he saw Allena. Ash new this because his brother had not said one word to him ever since their little tour began. All of his attention was clearly directed toward her and this being the case Ash decided not to bother him, besides, he actually found it quite amusing.

"Wow, it's hard to believe she's even had pups." Caleb began, finally breaking his trance, "Leave it to an idiot named Ethan to cheat on something as beautiful as that."

"Hehe riiight, I haven't seen you this gitty since the time we chased that chipmunk up a tree." Ash teased, "Who knows maybe you two would have made a great couple."

"Dude, you kidding me?" He retorted, "If I we're alive she would be my everything! Man, the guy she's with now must be very lucky, I'd give my tail just to be him for a day."

The tour continued later on into the evening in which Allena had shown them most of the territory and introduced them to some of the locals mainly consisting of her friends and associates.

"Well, that's just about it." She said as they all now arrived and settled into a clearing. "Say, sis why don't you and your friends crash at my place for a bit while you're here? The hubby's on an extended hunting expedition; said he won't be back for about a week and the pups well you know where they are."

"Sure!" Alyssa happily affirmed, now turning to her friend and newly professed significant other for their cooperation, "Is this ok with you two?"

"Definitely." Ash replied, speaking for himself and Nova which slightly annoyed her even though she didn't have an opposing mindset.

"Thank you for your generosity." Nova said, expressing her gratitude.

"No problem," Allena responded now leading them off into the direction of her home, "besides a friend of my sister is a friend of mine."

* * *

Over the next three days Alyssa bonded with Ash and they had gotten even more closer all the while Nova had reluctantly immersed herself in the daily activities and everyday life of the UPJ. It was the evening now, likewise, Allena and her guest gathered for dinner, courtesy of the pack alphas, inside her den. There Alyssa confirmed her newly established relationship status with Ash, though unfortunately it didn't come off as a surprise as she had initially thought it would since Allena pretty much suspected the the two had something going from the start and Nova obviously knew it was bound to happen eventually.

"That's great." Nova commented semi-indifferently happy for her friend, "I think two were destined for each other."

This being said she had eaten her fill and left the caribou carcass for the entrance of the den only to motion for Alyssa to follow her. She picked up on the invitation, but not before she finished discussing something with Ash. The two now made their way outside the mouth of the den just beyond earshot.

"So... when are we leaving?" Nova inquired, only to receive a confused expression from her companion, "Y'know explore the world, see what's out there, that stuff. You haven't forgotten have you?"

"No, I haven't... and we still are," She began, "but this place is kinda cool, so... I was thinking that maybe we could stay a little longer besides this is the first time I've seen my sister in very long time, and frankly I'd like to get to know Jasper better. Wouldn't you like that? This pack is amazing and everyone here is so accepting; an ideal place to settle down for a bit wouldn't you think?"

Nova sighed uneasily for she knew it would come to this eventually. Nova sought freedom from her war ravaged home, but along her unplanned journey she hadn't any intention of seeking asylum, nevertheless, "settling down" for any given ammount of time wasn't exactly what she wanted at the moment.

"You know what you're right. I think you should stay anyway, both of our lives are vastly different and I don't think I could be considered much of a friend if I held you back."

"Nova, wait!" The vixen tried to convince as the silver-furred wolf began to leave.

She halted.

"Don't worry, I'll visit." Nova said over her shoulder.

With that she headed west.


	8. Goodbye, For Now

Nova continued on her way for while until she came across a stream. She sat and had a drink feeling slightly betrayed, nevertheless she quickly brushed these feelings aside for they were very unjustified. This was completely her fault, and she knew this, but she didn't mean to abandon Alyssa she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something somewhere out there for her. This being case she had a pressing desire to find it, whatever it may be, therefore an extended stay anywhere would prevent her from doing just that.

"Easy come, easy go." she sighed to herself.

There was substantial snow melt this particular day signaling the end of winter was nigh, though not quite just yet. Nova traveled at a steady pace occasionally sniffing her surroundings which helped her gain a general understanding of the area with every scent that registered back.

About an hour later the scent of a wolf not to far ahead of her had made it's presence known. Nova went to investigate only to see a pair of eyes in front of her; the glowing orbs reflected the evening sun in some shrubbery upon a low incline. Oddly enough the eyes seemed to be stalking her every move, just then the eyes vanished and near instantaneously a light gray wolf, juvenile in appearance with streaks of black scattered throughout its pelt had darted away out of the shrubs and into the distant foliage.

"Strange." Nova whispered to herself, then continued on her way.

* * *

Alyssa lay on her abdomen with her head on her paws a bit melancholy from the unexpected farewell. Ash approached and lay beside her after noticing she had not returned.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Nova left." she replied tearfully.

"Why? What happened?" Ash questioned, taken aback by the claim.

"I-I don't know, maybe it's my fault," she responded, "we should have never came here."

"Oh come on Alyssa don't blame yourself." Ash replied sympathetically, seemingly distressed at his lover's emotional state, "Wait a minute, I'll just find her, and maybe I can convince her to come back."

"No, Ash wai-" Alyssa tried to relay, but it was to late.

The determined wolf had immediately sprung into action, sprinting away as fast as he could as far as he could in an effort to pinpoint her scent, and begin his tracking process. At first it was hard for Caleb to keep up, for his brother unpredictably switched directions in an instant, zigzagging about, climbing rocks logs and ledges until eventually stopping to catch his breath.

"It's no use bro." Caleb said, eventually trotting up beside the exhausted wolf.

"How.. do ya.. figure?" Ash responded in between breathes.

Caleb sighed.

"While you were inside I saw the whole thing go down. Nova wanted to leave and by the way that conversation went I don't think there's no convincing her."

"You may be right," Ash began, looking up at the sky, his moral slightly lowered by the statement, "but bro I have to try, I have to, for Alyssa."

Caleb looked and his brother uneasily.

"Ok dude, but it's getting pretty late I suggest you head back, and resume this endeavor tomorrow."

"Nah man, I gotta press on". Ash responded, still determined.

"No dude, seriously you should go back," Caleb warned, "what if you run into some more rogue wolves and they tear you to bits, you saw how Alyssa takes losing a friend, could you imagine how broken she would be if she lost someone she loved?"

"You're right," his brother sighed, "let's go."

"Uhh, about that," Caleb began, which halted Ash's movements, "I.. I'm not going back with you."

"Come on dude stop fooling around." Ash chuckled now making his way back, but shortly stopped after noticing Caleb wasn't following him.

Ash quickly turned around to confront his brother who now sat on his haunches, anticipating the barrage of questions about to bombard him.

"What's going on bro?" He said in confusion, "What's the problem?"

"Look there is no problem," Caleb began, "It's just you and Alyssa have a good thing going man, and I don't want to be in the way of that."

"Bro you've been with me all my life now you're leaving me because of a girl?" Ash responded slightly enraged.

"Dude it's not like that."

"Then how is it then!?" Ash shot back emotionally, "Brothers don't abandon each other."

"I know that, and I will always be your brother dude," Caleb sighed, "But right now you don't need me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned in angered confusion.

"You're entering a part of your life that doesn't require me bro," Caleb explained, "I've done my job it's all up to you now."

Ash couldn't be angry anymore for Caleb was telling the truth and he knew it. The realization that this was going to happen eventually slowly settled in, and he came to accept it.

"Even though I'm gone I'll always be with you bro, right there." Caleb said, touching his paw against his brothers chest.

With that, he got up and slowly trotted away in the opposite direction, but stopped a few feet in front of Ash and turned around as if he were forgetting something.

"This isn't goodbye," Caleb smiled, getting a final word in, "No this isn't goodbye brother.. think of it as goodbye, for now."

Ash gave back of painful, yet accepting smirk as his brother's body turn into a ghostly apparition then slowly faded into nothingness.


	9. Dual Search

Eli was off to the races now, even though he had been compromised he still had to deliver the good news. He dodged low hanging tree limbs, hopped logs, and scaled rocks effortlessly not looking back once until he finally reached his destination.

"Apollo!" He shouted, approaching a light-brown furred wolf which was conversing with an older one-eyed gray furred wolf, "There's a straggler about two klicks away heading this direction."

"A lone wolf?" Questioned the one eyed wolf in disbelief.

"Finally!" Apollo snarled with a menacing smile. "C'mon Saber let's go check it out."

"Wait Apollo, how can he be so sure," Saber responded skeptically "it's not like this is the first false report the idiot boy's given us."

"No for real this time I saw her with my own eyes." Eli said defending his claims.

"Her?" Apollo responded, further intrigued.

"Yes it was a female," Eli continued, "and she was definitely alone I know this because I had been stalking her from a distance. Also she may be lost though I'm not sure."

"Splendid!" Apollo guffawed, "Absolutely splendid! This has got to be the best news I've heard in weeks, no, months!"

"Not to extinguish your merriment my dear Apollo," Saber added, "but let's not get our hopes up."

"Hm, you're right," he replied, "Eli, you better not be lying to me, let's move out."

Apollo shot an unnerving glance at him in saying the last statement, nevertheless Eli trailed behind the two as they set off to meet this lone wolf.

* * *

Nova had travelled quite the distance from that odd encounter and was look for a place to settle in for the night. This was a task proven easier said than done, but ultimately she decided on a downed tree which was sturdily propped up against another tree. Instead of sleeping under the tree she thought it advantageous to rest on the upper most part of the trunk; surely the last place any potential annoyance would look is up.

The morning came swiftly, but the sound of birds chirping, or the distant calls of elk and caribou weren't exactly what had awoken Nova this particular morning; no, 'twas the chatter of lurking nuisances below which had done the deed.

"Oh great, more of these assholes," Nova whispered to her self looking down at two wolves aimlessly searching for something.

"She has to be around here somewhere," Eli affirmed, "her scent is very close by."

"Hm, indeed so." Saber concurred reluctantly.

At this point Nova quietly made her way to the base of the trunk, and was about to make a smooth get away until she noticed that one of the wolves had been the one hiding in the bush yesterday.

"Curious." Nova thought, nevertheless she seized this opportunity to sprint away, but before she could take more than two steps she tripped over something that someone had intentionally put in her path.

The force of her momentum caused her to turn an entire front flip which knocked her unconscious for a few moments upon impact of the ground. She opened her eyes to see three wolves standing over her the third of which wasn't present during the time of her attempted escape which led her to believe that maybe he had something to do with the tripping.

"See I told ya she was here." Eli said smugly.

"Look fellas I don't want any trouble." Nova responded, now getting up and backing away from the group of wolves in front of her, but to no avail as they all took a step forward for every step she took back until she found herself cornered into a tree.

"Trouble?" Apollo retorted sarcastically, "Don't worry sweetheart we ain't no trouble isn't that right Eli?"

"Yeah, hehe I can't spell trouble." He replied wittingly.

"Say princess you look familiar," Saber inquired, scratching his chin in thought, "you wouldn't happen to know a bloke with green eyes would ya? Kinda looks like you."

Nova's entire reality had frozen around her.

"Could it be?" she thought, "No, it can't, that's impossible, but there's only one way to find out, I need a name."

"Now that you mention it she kinda does look like the guy doesn't she?" Apollo added whilst Eli nodded in agreement.

"Could you give me name?" Nova questioned with sharp enthusiasm.

Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. sure, it was um, uhh.. gee Saber help me out here it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Yeah was it ar.. argon or something like that?" He replied with uncertainty.

"No you guys it was anon," said Eli, "yeah it was anon I think."

"Are you sure you don't mean Aaron?" Nova implied.

"Yeah! That's his name, tough bastard he is," Apollo began, "you couldn't pay me t-"

"Where is he!" She interrupted.

"I don't know? We ran into him around the northern pa-"

"I have to find him!" Nova said, cutting off Apollo once more.

"Oh no you don't sweet cheeks." Apollo snarled angrily, "We have unfinished business to attend, get her!"

Just then Saber and Apollo both pounced, but Nova dodge their attack by leaping over the two causing them to come down headfirst into the trunk of the tree she was cornered into, knocking them out instantly.

"My brother is alive!" Nova cried, as she darted away, tears of joy streaming down her muzzle into the wind.

 _To be continued..._


	10. Addendum

**Addendum**

 _"Oh, well this looks like a nice spot." Alyssa said pointing at a bush laden overhang which indeed are notorious for forming natural dens._

 _"Great find," Ash responded as he ran his eyes over the structure, "I think it'll keep you two nice and warm seeing as how there doesn't seem to be enough room for all of us, so I'll just sleep right here."_

 _Just then Ash went near the entrance and cleared a small area for him to rest in._

 _Nova shook her head, "No Ash you don't have t-"_

 _"I insist," he said cutting her off, "you and Alyssa can have the den and I'll sleep outside, besides someone needs to stand guard right?"_

 _Alyssa and Nova looked at each other then nodded in agreement._

 _"Also it's okay, in my former pack, we never slept in dens anyway so I'm used to it." Ash added, though it was a blatant lie thought out in an effort to make him seem way tougher than what he actually was._

 _Alyssa sighed._

 _"Are you sure?" She asked him, "I can sleep next to you, y'know for warmth, if you want me to..?"_

 _Ash saw this as a great proposition, though unfortunately his pride prevailed in this situation._

 _"No it's alright really, I'll be fine." He responded._

 _Alyssa gave him a kiss on the muzzle in appreciation, for she knew that this heroic stranger didn't have to do this for them. Shortly after, she and Nova crawled inside of the den and settled in for the night._

 _Ash watched as they both lay down, he then took his place near the entrance of the small den. He wasn't very good at projecting his feelings in a romantic sense, therefore, he figured that maybe this display of boldness would win Alyssa over and hopefully she would think of him as a potential mate, nevertheless, this was a pipe dream at the moment, besides he didn't want to come across as too eager, respecting one's privacy is always a great start._

* * *

 _It was cold and getting colder; A few hours had passed and Alyssa hadn't exactly been asleep the entire time, although the same can't be said for Nova. For most of the duration she occasionally peeked glances at Ash sleeping, despite the fact that only his upper body was visible given the angle she was able to view him from._

 _"Ash, are you cold?" She whispered to him after noticing he was shivering ever so slightly._

 _"I'm f-fine." He responded back to her surprise._

 _Alyssa knew this was a lie so she got up, careful not to disturb Nova who is sleeping right next to her and crawled over to Ash, then huddled under him pressing her body against his. Ash felt his face heat up both literally and figuratively for he's never experienced a female being this close to him._

 _"Are you comfortable?" Alyssa questioned, as she wrapped his forearm around her shoulder._

 _"Y-yeah." he responded a little embarrassed, "Are you not cold at all?"_

 _Alyssa giggled._

 _"Well I kind of have like an extra undercoat," she explained, "I get it from my dad."_

 _"Cool." Ash replied, now able to sleep comfortably due the immense body heat Alyssa gave off._

 _"Yeah, I guess so. This is nice." She said gingerly, eyes closed falling fast asleep._

 _Ash couldn't agree more as he too began to doze off._

 _"Goodnight Alyssa." He said softly._

* * *

 _Jasper started the morning with a golden sunrise and the thin frost that covered everything melted in response. Likewise, Nova was the first to rise and Ash followed suit by yawning then opening his eyes. He could still feel Alyssa's soft body as it radiated warm comforting heat. Moreover he hadn't slept that comfortably in a very long time, and he slept so good in fact he didn't notice Alyssa beginning to stir in his arms, signaling that she too was beginning to wake._


End file.
